Surface contamination arising from environmental factors, such as insects, particulates, ice accretion, etc., can adversely influence the efficiency and performance of structures, such as aerospace structures (e.g., aircraft wings, propeller blades, etc.), wind turbine blades, or other type structures. In some cases, surface contamination can have catastrophic consequences. Icing of surfaces, in particular, can dramatically change the weight, drag characteristics, and uniformity of airfoils which, when not properly corrected, can lead to loss of handling, equipment, and lives. Although accretion of ice on wind turbines used for energy generation has deleterious results on energy harvesting efficiency, icing events generally only occur during cold weather. For aircraft, however, in-flight icing can occur year round depending on environmental factors.
Prevention of ice accretion on aircraft surfaces is currently performed using so-called “active strategies,” that is, strategies that require the input of external energy. The main technologies that are utilized are heated surfaces and pneumatic boots. Although these approaches are effective, they require energy, increase manufacturing and maintenance complexity, and add weight to the aircraft. Thus, alternative techniques to mitigate in-flight icing are sought.